Family Is What We Need
by strong man
Summary: The Devil feels for King Dice after having some extreme sex and seeing that they only have each other, Devil figured what he would surprise him with a baby as a reward for working so hard. Spending more time sounds like a great idea plus he wants Dice to see him as a partner more then just his master.


_**This is my first fanfic of the game, Cuphead**_

 _ **Description: I searched for videos and fanart, it all fits, seeing how the Devil shows his caring as Dice King is his right-hand man. From my point of view, Dice King care for Mr. Devil as well. SPOILERS if you haven't read the short comic cause it explain how Dice King got wrapped up in this.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ Mr. Devil/ Dice King **(Slash)**

 _ **Date**_ : December 12 2017

 _ **Rated:**_ M

It was an end party at the casino and just about everybody was having a grand time, all but Dice King who was in the back room with a sign that said "employees only on the side. It was behind a locked soundproof door made of dark magic followed by an illusional wall that was the same color

Dice King was sitting beside his master who was on his death bed and was holding his hand to his chest "Dice" Mr. Devil came close to his ear and whispered "do me this one favor" He said with his dying breaths. "Anything, you name it" Dice said while displaying tears.

'I wanna have sex with you" He said his wish. "Oh" He was shock that this was what he wanted as his last wish and he was happy to obliged so he slowly unbuttoned his shirt until his master grabbed his by the hands and pulled him onto his body. "Master, you must be feeling a lot better" Dice said, while vaulting over him.

"You're a big sexy fool, I'm the fucking devil, dipshit...I can never die" He released his arms, put on his rape face and tightly gripped the center on his remains of his unbuttoned shirt' he looked up and smiled evilly right before he forced open the buttons, revealing his muscular chest.

The Devil rubbed his dick to pleasure himself and licked his lips which lead Dice say something "What the fuck are you doing" He asked in anger, but that only resulted in him getting slapped 'How dare you say that to your master" He gave him fair warning.

"Now then, where was I? He asked himself as he was staring at his chest. Dice smiled at him awkwardly until he witnessed his master was licking his build stomosh like a lollipop with his lizard-like tongue.

"Tastes good" The devil said sinisterly and disappeared then reappeared right behind him. "Time to play with my slave" He put both hands out in front of him and pushed Dice King on his stomosh.

After, Dice felt his head, he looked back to see his master laughing. "Prepare yourself" He rubbed his hands together and put his knees on the bed. "He crawled to him. "Your my bitch and you'll always by my bitch.

He forcefully pulled his pants all the way down after taking off his shoes and threw them cross the room. Dice King was hoping that he would get freaky with his master. He's sexy and very evil.

Soon, he gasped when Mr. Devil stuck his long black dick in Dice's white ass which made him a little scared, but easily calmed down. The Devil began pounding "you like that, worthless" He asked, giving him a cute nickname.

As Dice thought, he blushed "I knew that someday this would come, is this your version of Payday" He asked while barely handling the pressure cause it feel like his ass is on fire.

"You can look at it that way, but right now" He stopped for a moment "I'm in the mood fuck you...I saw how sexy you are and couldn't resist" He went back to it. Dice wanted to be fucked and fucked hard so he appointed his master to speed it up. "What was that?! He asked in a angry tone.

"My apologies, please fuck me harder sir" He corrected his mastake. Much better" He smiled and granted his request. He shoved his dick deep inside and he moaned, but Dice sizzled and shead tears yet, he wanted to feel his love.

They only had each other and no one else so both were pleasurable to make each other happy.

 **(0)**

Over the course of time, Devil gave Dice permission to fuck him "Thanks master" He face him. "For being such an excellent slave, I'm gonna give you my special weapon, the Kiss of Death...before you, no one was able to survive the hotness of the steam| He warned him.

After that, he kissed his lips and as steam started to enter his mouth, his lungs withstood the smoke and pushed in back, but Devil pushed more in as he put his tongue inside. the pressure is building up cause Devil was use full force.

There was a point that Dice grabbed his masters back and they rolled around. "You're mine now" He said and smiled then Devil pulled him down thus deepening the kiss.

Dice rubbed Devils head in a caring motion till it was time for them to pull away. He released some smoke from his mouth then Devil pulled him back in and Dice was willing to obey cause he was like a father to him when he was but an orphan.

Their eyes met and Devil flashed how long his tongue is then he did the same, full smoke steam came out and collided thus formed into a heart. Both panted until Dice was feeling his long black dick causing his master to look down.

Once he got a feel for it, he closed his eyes to allow it to take over. Dice was playing his cheek with his other hand "you're such a evil man". "I miss you when you're doing your job' Devil said. Dice was silent, he didn't know what to say or what a good comeback was.

The Devil sat up, looked at him questionably and got his thinking face on while conjuring up a cigar and used his other hand to snap up a flame. Dice King looked at his watch to see what time it was, it was near closing time for the casino so he scooted out from under his master's legs.

"Gotta close up, the place" He got off the bed, got dressed and kissed his master's cheek before running out. Either way, Devil cares so much for him, the others were just toys for him to play with such as Cuphead and Mug.

He continued to smoke when he is sitting on the edge of the bed and started hatching up an ingenious plan to give him the family they both rightfully deserve, just having to look after one another is boring, it was the least he could do after treating him like a right-hand man instead of a true lover.

* * *

 _ **It pains me that this might go over the limit of Mature Content (MA) so 18+ here cause I don't wanna get in trouble. I'm not responsible for kids who want to read this so enter at your own risk.**_

 _ **Now that that's out of the way, I like to say that some people named this pairing as DevilDice or DevilKing. I read the Wikia that Devil really hates Dice which made me sad, but maybe that his way of showing he cares.**_

 ** _That said, fans of the couple are saying that Bendy is their son so hit me up if you want me to make it possible cause I'm 100% behind this and it would make perfect sense_**

I ** _t could've made even more sense if Bendy and the Ink Machine came out after Cuphead._**


End file.
